<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snowed in on Christmas Eve by tony_saber_ad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645281">Snowed in on Christmas Eve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_saber_ad/pseuds/tony_saber_ad'>tony_saber_ad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I repeat, I'm Going to Hell, Kota if you find this I'm sorry, No Build-Up, Oral Sex, Rough Make Out Session, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, aged-up, only smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:07:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_saber_ad/pseuds/tony_saber_ad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz and Amity get snowed in and ~hijinks~ ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snowed in on Christmas Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was bored and horny so this was born. I may need help...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We were just cuddling on the couch, that’s all we wanted to do. But of course, we had to get snowed in. It was all normal, we had hot chocolate, we were watching “Happiest Season” to celebrate Christmas, and we just opened our presents to and from each other. We were going to drive around to see the Christmas lights, but we can’t do that now. </p><p>“Jeez, it’s really coming down out there,” Amity says, jerking me out of my mental monolog. </p><p>“Huh? Oh, yeah, it is,” I reply, not expecting the sudden noise. “You know, that just gives us more time to spend alone…” A sudden wave of lust washes over me.</p><p>“W-what? Um, what do you m-mean?” she says, her face turning beet red.</p><p>“You know what I mean,” I mumble, almost not intending to be heard as I push her up against the wall. </p><p>“What are you do-” </p><p>Before she can get out the rest of her words, I kiss her passionately. The unexpected gesture earned me a small gasp from the witch, who slowly brought her hands up to my jawline. I put my knee between her legs and tilted Amity’s head further up to deepen the kiss.</p><p>She started to grind against my leg, giving me more confidence to keep going. I pressed my tongue against her lips, requesting access. She opened her mouth in consent, letting me explore. I tried to reach every crevasse, my tongue rolling over her teeth with care. She moaned into my mouth, the vibrations turning me on further. </p><p>We separate our lips to breathe, a string of saliva still connecting us. It’s not long until I start on her neck, sucking, biting, and licking up and down, getting as much surface area I can. She moans again, this one was more intoxicating than the last. I back up and stare into her eyes. Unbelievable lust is present within the golden orbs, practically begging me to continue.</p><p>“Do… do that again,” she gasps, hardly able to stand.</p><p>“Oh, so you’re that desperate, huh?” I respond, taking on a teasing tone. </p><p>“S-shut up,” she says, breathing heavily.</p><p>I’m quick to silence her with another kiss, slowly guiding her to the couch. I lay her down onto it, and I break the kiss to straddle her lap. I tilt my head down to admire my work, hickeys lining the left side of her neck. I pin her against the couch, leaning in close to supply another deep kiss. Our tongues were almost locked together. Amity grabbed my hips, thrusting me down onto hers.</p><p>My hunger continued to grow with every thrust, my hands gripping the hem of her shirt. I start to lift it, exposing her bra, breaking the kiss to lift it over her head. </p><p>“Keep going…” she moans, continuing to grind me against her hips.</p><p>I comply, now taking off her bra. I removed it and discarded it beside her shirt. I admire her breasts completely exposed, something I’ve done in the past, the beautiful spheres slightly bouncing. Then, since she can’t be the only one exposed, I took off my shirt, and bra, and threw them down on the ground. </p><p>I Lean back down to press my chest against hers and move my hands back up to her face. I cup her cheeks and kiss her again, shoving my hips down onto hers. Without warning, she bites my bottom lip, making me moan into her mouth. This turns me on more, and I start grinding my sex against hers.</p><p>Soon, it escalated rather quickly. Both of us were practically tearing off the rest of our clothes and tossing them across the room, now completely exposed to one another. Lust hung thick in the air as we were lost in each other, wanting to taste every last bit of our mouths. I sit up, slowly unlocking my lips from hers. </p><p>“Are you ready?” I say in a husky voice barely louder than a whisper. </p><p>“Y-yes.”</p><p>Given consent, I push two fingers in her soaked pussy, earning me a moan louder than any other so far. She gasps as I start a steady rhythm, making sure to rub her clit with my thumb every time I pull almost out. </p><p>Amity grabbed my head, her fingers getting tangled in my hair. It’s slightly painful, but I’m overly blinded by pleasure to really care. She ducked my head down far enough to give me a bite to the shoulder, her fang-like k-9 teeth slightly digging into my skin. Thankfully, not deep enough to draw blood. I let out a small grunt.</p><p>I focus on my hand movements, trying to give as much pleasure to her as possible. Her gasps and moans between giving me hickeys continuing to up my confidence and horniness. I start to speed up the pumps in and out of her. </p><p>I could tell that she was close, but she got there extremely fast, even for her. I take it’s because we haven’t done anything like this in a while. Even still, I’m a little disappointed I didn’t get to do some of the things I wanted to~</p><p>To try and make her finish in the best way possible, I add a third finger, as I was only using two, and I speed up even more. With one hand supporting my body, as to not crash down on top of Amity, and the other aggressively fingering her, I had no way to pleasure myself. I guess I’ll have to wait for my turn.</p><p>Thankfully, after about 15 more seconds, I could feel her pussy’s walls tighten around my fingers. </p><p>“Oh, Fuck!” she exclaimed in a long, drawn-out moan.</p><p>As if on cue, she came on my hand, juices gushing out of her. She arched her back and almost howled my name as wave after wave of pleasure ripped through her body. Her legs shook violently as she crashed back onto the couch, pretty much exhausted. </p><p>After a few more weak pumps, I remove my now-soaked fingers, satisfied with my work. Amity breathes heavily. </p><p>“Jesus Christ,” she sighed.</p><p>“You know, you still have to return the favor…” </p><p>“Can you wait until tomorrow?”</p><p>“It’s simple, no. I mean, at least, if it’s fine with you.”</p><p>“Can… can we at least go to the bedroom?”</p><p>“Yeah, this couch is kind of uncomfortable.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made this on my school computer... pray for me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>